


Gone in a Flash

by LadyNoir007



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angry James, Angry M, Lots of upset people., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007





	Gone in a Flash

"I swear I didn’t pull the trigger." 

"I’m having some trouble believing you, Bond." Mallory, now M, said leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk. "You were the last person in the room, the man you were supposed to be protecting, got shot. You were the only one with a gun. You’re also one to not think before you do things like shooting people if you think they’re up to something. So how am I supposed to believe you, when all the evidence points to  _you_.” 

James ground his teeth together and shut his mouth. Q, who was sitting in the chair next to him, was bewildered by the whole ordeal. Bond wouldn’t shoot anyone without either an order, or if he was being fired upon. He knew that in his gut. He couldn’t wrap his head around this, and he was the certified genius in the room.

"So what are you going to do? Because you think I shot him, when I  _didn’t._  I never fired. My gun never went off.” James said, steely gaze unwavering from M’s. M sighed and laced his fingers together in front of him on the desk. “I’m placing you on suspension, Bond. An investigation will be conducted, and until we get the results of said investigation, you are not to come within a hundred yards of the agency. You are not to be involved in any workings here, and you are to turn in your gun.”

"You are judging me for who I am, M. I’ve always been one to jump first and ask questions later. Are you honestly going to blame me for a fucking crime I didn’t commit?" Bond interjected, old rage making him shake.

"Wait, M, that’s not-" Q said, leaning forward in his chair but he was cut off. " _Silence_ , Q,” M snapped, glaring at the younger man. Q shrank back and bit his lip, keeping any further words to himself. “Is that understood Bond?” M asked turning back to the agent.

James wanted to reach over the desk and hit M for snapping at Q like that. The kid was only trying to defend him. Quite right too, because he  _hadn’t shot the man_. He nodded once. “Yes sir.” he said, the words like acid in his mouth.

"Good. Now get out of my office. The both of you. I’ve got diplomats to call, because someone let an important witness die. Now go." M said, waving them off. James turned on his heel and stormed out, Q following behind him at a quick pace. Eve had been listening, obviously, as she backed away from the door as it opened, flinching when James slammed it shut after Q exited behind him.

"You didn’t shoot him, James. I was there, listening to the whole thing." Q said shaking his head. Eve nodded. "You didn’t kill him. I know you. You would have kept him safe. Even if he’d gotten a bit beaten up you’d have brought him back in one piece." 

James sighed and undid the buttons on his suit jacket. He pulled his gun from his shoulder holster, pulling the magazine from it and handing it over to an astonished Q. “It doesn’t matter now. I’m suspended.” He said bitterly. He checked Eve’s office and once he realized no one else was around, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Q’s cheek. “I’ll figure this out James,” Q said, straightening the agent’s-suspended agent’s tie, “I promise I’ll figure this out.”  _  
_

James smiled at Q and brushed a stray curl from his face. “For my sake Q, I hope you do.” He nodded a farewell to the pair and left the office. He was going to have a hard time not coming to the office tomorrow. Or the next day.   
  
All James could do was leave with judgmental eyes boring holes into him as he walked solemnly out of MI6.


End file.
